It's over
by Ume sama
Summary: oneshot, songfic... Tate's been dumped. Meant for angst and couldn't do this to my favorite canons. Please R and R.


**This is complete angst, even if it's mild... If you don't like, don't read.**

**The song: Evanescence 'Call me when you're sober'**

**Disclaimer: I think this one is one of the best, but I still wanted to post it.**

**PLEASE Read and Review.**

* * *

The Fuka shrine was kept beautiful by the dedicated and prestigious Munakata family. For decades they cleaned and waxed the shrine. They enjoyed it; it was something they all took pride in. They were more than happy to care for it. At least once a day it was swept and dusted, and today was no different.

Along the path, by the main gate, swayed a girl with pink hair – now tied into only two ponytails – in her white and red kimono and hakama set, humming along with some music playing through her headphones. Well, maybe it wasn't really hers.

"Ohh!! Brother!" She giggled, holding her fists and broom on her chest as she spun around. "Just listening to your music just makes me feel closer to you."

She looked down at the cd player she just pulled out of her kimono top. Her smiling eyes sparkled and she giggled hitting the repeat button. After placing it back in her kimono, she began skipping up the stairs to the back of the shrine.

Once she got to the top, she noticed her 'brother' walking around, mumbling to himself. She couldn't make out what he was saying, so she brought her head phones down around her neck.

Just then, his figure disappeared into the trees that surrounded the top of the shrine. She crept forward, trying not to make a sound. This wasn't the first time she had made an attempt to spy on him. Heck, she's been doing this most of her life – well up until recently.

You see, she had finally won him over, and they had been going out for the past three months – during which she had spent almost every waking moment with him. Sure she had many other people try to ask her out once she got into high school, but her eyes were set on one person, and one person only.

The mumbling started to get louder, and she knew she was heading the right way. She quickly leaned her back against the closest tree when she saw her boyfriend pacing her way. She had matured a lot in the past few years. She out grew the childish behavior, and would normally not be doing this. However, she was in a giddy mood, and wanted to play a joke on her boyfriend. A smile grace her lips as she readied her pounce. That was, until his words stopped her.

"Gah! What's wrong with me?! Shiho trusted- I shouldn't have ki- GAH!! Why did I do that!!!" His thoughts were as jumbled as were his words. His hands ruffled through his blond spikes and he squatted to the ground, hunching over.

Shiho's heart pinged with jealousy, disbelief running through her veins. Her mouth fell open.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. It had been the same 'thing' that took them so long to get together. That's when her ears caught the piano playing from her head phones.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

She stepped out from behind the tree and stormed towards the hunched-over man. Her fist clenched and shook as she yelled, "HOW COULD YOU?! You said you loved me!"

Tears built up in the corner of her eyes, and she was trying hard to keep them at bay. Tate jolted to his feet and faced her.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself._

"Shiho..." His brows frowned as he reached out with his hand.

_Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

She shook her head, and stepped back.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me._

She closed her eyes and turned her back to him.

_You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Angry, hurt, deceived – just the tip of her raging emotions. With a more mature look on her situation, she knew running away wouldn't be the best answer.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame._

"It wasn't my fault!" he said, not moving from his spot. His voice hung in the air, having no real meaning to either party.

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded._

"Don't even start," Shiho retorted calmly, venom seeping through the fangs she bit back with.

_You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

She spun on her heels and stalked over, closing the distance.

_Don't cry to me._

"But-" His words dropped at the site of her bloodshot eyes.

_If you loved me,  
You would be here with me._

Her hand rose in the air behind her head.

_You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

A loud cracking sound echoed through the trees as her hand made contact with his cheek.

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

Her stride was fast, but not the way a child would walk. She want to be the mature one in this situation.

The scenery shifted from the tree stumps, to grass, to the cool, hard surface of the concrete stones.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I – you were never mine._

She was abruptly halted mid-step when a hand gripped her wrist.

"Let go," she hissed

_So don't cry to me._

"Shiho, I'm sorry. You know I love you, and you alone!" A sense of plea filled his desperate voice.

_If you loved me,  
You would be here with me._

"I've had enough of this game. Quit lying to yourself and me... Let go." His hand loosened and her arm dropped.

_Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things._

"It's over, Tate. I'll make sure to put your stuff in a box and send it to you." She took a step forward on the first step of the flight of stairs. "I've trusted you, and even tried to change for you..."

_I've made up your mind._

She went down one more step. "You'll never change." She sighed "I don't want to see you around here ever again." And then she disappeared, never even looking back.

The man stood, stunned. He slumped forward, arms held limply at his sides. He waited a few more minutes before descending the stairs, sulking, as if descending into hell itself.

* * *

**Bum bum bum!**

**Ok, so I know this a little bashing, but I don't think I would even be able to write this for any other couple except this one. Well maybe for Wataru and Yukariko. Still I think this works okay...**

**_An omake to lighten the mood?_**

**T****ate: **=.=

*Behind him*

**Nao: ***full out run with Natsuki over her shoulder* Damn this woman!

**Shizuru: ***approaching fast* NAO!!! GIVE ME MY NATSUKI!!!!

**Nao: ***in far distance* NEVER!!!!

*Chie, Aoi, Yukino, and Haruka slowly shuffling their feet*

**Chie: ***face plant*

**Yukino: ***drops to knees*

**Aoi:** *hunched over, holding knees*

**Haruka:** *arms above her head* Damn the bubuzuke woman! She sure can run...

**Tate: **=.=


End file.
